


hold on forever | damon

by simplybgt



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt
Summary: David has been married to his husband, Simon, for two years and knows Simon so well that he knows when Simon is happy or when he's melancholy. One of Simon's melancholy moods occurs and David is determined to make Simon himself again.
Relationships: Simon Cowell/David Walliams
Kudos: 4





	hold on forever | damon

_Another night and here we are again_

Simon was in one of his moods again. David just knew it and could sense it from two years of being married.

_All our faults laid out ahead_   
_Let it out, then let it right back in_

Many times David and Simon had talked about it, but Simon would sometimes just clam right back up again after.

_All those voices in your head_

Simon could be so hard on himself sometimes. David loved him, but wished he wouldn't do that to himself.

_And we both know everything, but we can't learn to leave_   
_So I'll tell you what you need_

David was determined to make his husband, Simon, cheerful again.

_First thing, we make you feel better_   
_Next stop, we pull it all together_

David hugged Simon when he got into bed later that night.

_I'll keep you warm like a sweater_   
_Take my hand, hold on forever_

They held hands as they spooned in bed with each other, enjoying their private time away from the cameras and paparazzi.

_Just fall apart if you need to_   
_I'm here and I won't leave you now_

David would never leave Simon's side, no matter what.

_Don't look down_   
_Hold on forever_

David kissed Simon's cheek. They were not shy showing that they loved each other when the cameras were off.

_Lay down all your troubles end to end_   
_They could reach up to the stars_

On camera, Simon and David had to remove their wedding bands and pretend that they were not married.

_So many roads, you don't know where you've been_   
_But you still know who you are_

Simon sometimes wished that he was not famous when he couldn't take the paparazzi and the stress anymore. David was always there for him when Simon needed support the most.

_And if I seem preoccupied, I'm wondering what to do_

David often wondered how he could stop Simon's moods from coming on and racked his brain for ideas.

_So here's my recipe for you_

David had a plan that he almost, always used to cheer up his husband.

_First thing, we make you feel better_   
_Next stop, we pull it all together_

David hugged and kissed Simon as he was falling asleep.

_I'll keep you warm like a sweater_   
_Take my hand, hold on forever_

David held Simon in his arms, holding him tightly like he would never let him go.

_Just fall apart if you need to_

Simon had cried into David's arms, out of stress and grief. It had happened when Simon's mother had passed away.

_I'm here and I won't leave you now_   
_Don't look down_   
_Hold on forever_

Simon was smiling as David kissed him. It made David happy whenever he could bring a smile to his husband's face.

_And we both know everything, but we can't learn to leave_

David smiled when he saw the smile on Simon's face. His work was succeeding in bringing Simon out of his moods.

_So I'll tell you what you need_

David was always looking out for Simon and Simon was doing the same for David. They knew each other so much that they could sense when one of them was upset.

_First thing, we make you feel better_   
_Next stop, we pull it all together_   
_I'll keep you warm like a sweater_

If David was upset, Simon would do the same thing David was doing now to him, although Simon was shorter than David.

_Take my hand, hold on forever_   
_Just fall apart if you need to_   
_I'm here and I won't leave you now_

David loved Simon with all his heart, and did everything within his control to make Simon feel better, and it was working.

_Don't look down_   
_Hold on forever_

Simon was smiling as David held him and fell asleep quickly, still in his arms.

_Just take my hand, hold on forever_   
_Hold on forever_   
_Just take my hand, hold on forever_

David heard the gentle snoring of Simon coming from him and then David fell asleep, still spooning Simon.


End file.
